<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Attachments by Seffius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988163">No Attachments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seffius/pseuds/Seffius'>Seffius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dream's past manipulation backfires, Gen, Manipulative Relationship, Pandora's Vault, Season 3, now he's actually convinced himself they're friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seffius/pseuds/Seffius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream thought he'd relieved himself of all attachments, no matter how small. He was wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Attachments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Respawning is a waking up from a nightmare. Like it was all just a dream. </p><p>Unfortunately, this wasn’t a nightmare Dream could wake from. For him, respawning would just trigger a mechanism pushing him right back down to the hell he was living in. </p><p>He wasn’t too worried about the situation. At least, not at first. The seed of self-doubt was already planted into Ranboo. All his plan needed for that boy to become another one of his puppets was time. And Tommy was always an impressionable character. In time he too could fall back in line. </p><p>But that was the problem, wasn’t it. Time. </p><p>Time which had been eating away at Dream for who knows how long. He didn’t know anymore. He’d tossed the clock into the lava long ago. Time usually spent preparing and planning was now spent pacing in an obsidian cell. Time spent traversing vast biomes and landscapes now spent memorizing details of the same obsidian block. </p><p>At least one thing remained the same. He could still talk to Tommy. </p><p>“Hey Dream, Dreeaam. I’m back green boy,” a familiar accented voice said. </p><p>Dream watched as the area behind Tommy once again filled with lava, starting with molten, gooey drops that eventually grew to be entire falls of glowing, orange liquid. </p><p>“Geez man, don’t they ever change things up in this cell? It’s the same dark, depressing way it was the last time I visited.” Tommy walked around the cell gawking at its details. </p><p>“Well, it’s a prison cell. It’s not like Sam’s gonna paint little hearts and rainbows on the walls for me,” Dream replied. </p><p>Tommy squinted at the empty leather frame on the wall, clearly not listening. “Hey Dream, where’d your clock go?” </p><p>“Threw it out.” </p><p>Tommy gave him a puzzled look. “Why?”</p><p>“Got too attached,” Dream said plainly. </p><p>“How the fuck do you get attached to a clock?” </p><p>“Well, there isn’t much to do here, obviously. I can write. I can stare at the wall. I can try swimming in lava. I mostly just watched the time go by. It goes a lot slower when you don’t have anything else to do, but it passes time just the same. It was a good way to keep up with how long I’ve been here. Last time I checked it was 12 days, 1 hour, and 29 minutes. But then you threatened to throw it in the lava and I realized that scared me. So I got rid of it.” </p><p>There was a thick air of awkwardness in the silence that came after, with Tommy just staring at him, part pensive, part disturbed. </p><p>“...Dream, what the fuck?” </p><p>“You asked.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah I did,” Tommy said with a chuckle. “Hey Dream, down in that big vault you made, were you really just going to take Skeppy and keep him in the wall? I keep thinking about that.” </p><p>Of course, Tommy would just move on without an actual care or concern. How like him. Dream cracked a smile under his mask. “It was mostly just visual representation.” </p><p>“Could you imagine? Skeppy just being trapped in that wall forever. Heh. Skeppy in a wall. Say it. Say ‘Skeppy in a wall’.” </p><p>“Skeppy in a wall,” Dream repeated, not quite seeing the point. </p><p>“Hahah. Skeppy in a wall. He’d probably deserve it too, that blue bastard,” Tommy paused. “Wait, didn’t he give you one of my discs?” </p><p>“He did.” </p><p>“Ohhh you should’ve put him in the wall earlier! Ugh, that blue bastard. I can’t believe he did that. Maybe my exile wouldn't have been so damn miserable if I knew he had them.” Tommy paced passionately as he ranted. “I thought I was good with him too.” </p><p>“Speaking of exile, remember all the wild things that used to happen? Remember Mexican Dream?” </p><p>“Mexican Dream!” Tommy exclaimed. “Man, it’s been so long, I can’t believe I almost forgot about him. And Juan Mendez…” </p><p>“That was… it was a very strange day. Not what I expected,” </p><p>“You killed them both, you know. Mexican Dream and Juan Mendez,” Tommy pointed out in a somber tone. </p><p>“Yeah, I did.” Dream said, indifferent. </p><p>“You know, you were a bit of a prick the entirety of my exile. Making me drop my things and shit. Well guess who’s got your things now, dickhead,” Tommy boasted. </p><p>“Yeah, well, we had our fun regardless,” Dream said. </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Exile, L’manberg, fighting over the discs. Even when I’d already won, the game didn’t end. You’d find little ways to try and escape me, and I’d find ways around it. It was fun.” </p><p>This time Tommy actually seemed disturbed. “Dream, you’re fucking insane.” </p><p>“What do you mean? It wasn’t fun? What else were you going to do? It was only a matter of time before you got bored of being Vice President. Bored of L’manberg. Bored of trying to annoy everyone. Our game, you could never get bored of that. Even now we’re still playing it. That’s why you keep visiting me. That’s why I’m still alive.” </p><p>“Fun?!” Tommy said in bewilderment. “Dream, you manipulated me! You tried to tear between me and Tubbo, you took my discs, you– you even made me consider– you ruined my life!” </p><p>“That’s all a part of the thrill. It wouldn’t be a proper game if you kept winning all the time.”</p><p>“You called Tubbo a pawn! You were going to kill him right in front of me! My best friend!”</p><p>“Tommy… I’m your friend. Tubbo’s just a sidekick. You used to think so yourself.” Dream said. </p><p>“Stop saying you’re my friend, Dream.” Tommy said firmly, a glare in his eyes. “I’m not going to fall for your manipulation anymore.” </p><p>“You don’t think it’s true? Sure, you’ve been a thorn in my side since the beginning, but in a way I’ve come to appreciate you. In bringing attachment to the server, you’ve inadvertently given me the power I need to fully control my server, and in turn you were the only person who stood in my way.”</p><p>“Dream, you’re going to have to tone down the vocabulary if you’re going to trick me. I don’t even know what ‘in-ad-ver-tent-ly’ means,” Tommy interrupted. </p><p>“George and Sapnap are only as fine as they are loyal, but you, you’re the only one who’s ever had the guts to stand against me alone. You’re not a yes-man like Tubbo. Tell me Tommy, don’t you think there’s a reason why I was the only one to keep visiting you? Or why you’re the only one visiting me? The others could never keep up with the game we play. They’d rather give in to the winner and toss the loser aside. This is why we’re friends. We don’t give in.”</p><p>“I’m not your friend, Dream. I hate you. I think you’re fucked in the head. You’re a psychopath. Everything I’ve ever cared about you’ve tried to take away from me.”</p><p>“You say that, but you don’t really mean it. That’s just because I was beating you before.”</p><p>“No, Dream. If it weren’t for your ‘book’ you keep talking about, I would’ve killed you back in that base. I’m tired of this ‘game’ you keep talking about. There’s nothing I want more than for it to end.” Tommy was never notable for his seriousness, but he looked like he meant it more than anything. </p><p>Dream tilted his head. “I don’t understand.” </p><p>Tommy sighed, regaining his composure. “I think it’s time I stop visiting.”</p><p>Dream felt his breath shorten. “Stop visiting? You can’t, we aren’t done yet.” </p><p>“I’m not even sure I want to revive Wilbur, but in the case that me or someone else dies, you’ll stay in here.” </p><p>“Tommy… Tommy come on. You don’t mean that. You’d get too bored. Too lonely. What would you be without me?” </p><p>“I think you’re talking about yourself, Dream.” Tommy sighed, facing the lava wall. “Sam, I’m ready to go.” </p><p>Tommy was serious. He was actually going to straight up abandon him. A sudden panic surged through Dream. “Tommy, Tommy we’re friends. You can’t just ditch me like this, it isn’t fair. That isn’t how you play the game. You can’t just quit. We have to finish!” </p><p>“For the last goddamn time, I’m not your friend.” The lava wall slowly drained until it left a chasm between him and the other side of the prison where Sam stood. The honey platform was making its way over to the cell. </p><p>Dream tried to get to Tommy, but was promptly stopped by the rising of the netherite barrier which now separated the two of them. Lava slowly drained from the ceiling. </p><p>“Tommy.” Dream was ignored. </p><p>Tommy stepped onto the honey blocks. </p><p>“Tommy!” </p><p>As the honey platform progressively distanced itself from the cell, Dream couldn't help but feel himself becoming more and more alone. It was a loneliness he'd never experienced before, like a vacuum swallowing him from the inside. The idea that if not even Tommy was going to be around, then what did he left?  </p><p>When the barrier was finally retracted, Tommy was no longer in view. Still, Dream spared no time in racing to the edge of his cell, swimming as far into the lava as he could until he finally couldn’t. </p><p>The first thing Dream felt when he woke up was being pushed. Then it was the feeling of falling. Then suddenly the splash of water. With that splash on his face came clarity. </p><p>There’s a saying: you don’t notice what you take for granted until it’s gone. </p><p>Perhaps because it’d never threatened to disappear did Dream never notice, but he never truly succeeded to relieve himself of all attachments. There was still one, pesky thing he still cared about. One thing he wasn’t able to part with. It was all clear now. What an idiot he was. It made him laugh. What started as a chuckle erupted into a hysterical cackle as he really started to ponder. How pathetic must you be to end up so emotionally dependent on a child that's been nothing but a problem since the start? The very child that put him in this mess. So stupid. He was so stupid. </p><p>Dream crawled up from the little pool of water and sat leaned back on the cell wall, taking it all in. How couldn't he have realized it before?</p><p>He could hear vague mumbles on the other side of the lava wall. He called out. </p><p>“Tommy…”</p><p>There was no response. </p><p>“If I see you again, I’ll kill you.”</p><p>There was yet another span on silence, except this time where was a response. “...What the hell? Why?” </p><p>...</p><p>“I got too attached.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oops the sell out timer went off follow me @seffius on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>